Poland
'General info' In Poland four network providers are operating: *'Plus '(aka Polkomtel) * Play * T-Mobile '(formerly ERA) *'Orange '(formerly IDEA) GSM up to EDGE is on 900 and 1800 MHz like all over Europe and covers all of the country. 3G/UMTS is on 900 and 2100 MHz up to DC-HSPA+ speed available in most of the country. 4G/LTE has been rolled out on the 1800 MHz frequency only and is generally free of charge for prepaid. This has been added by 800 MHz on Plus and 2100 MHz on Play, T-Mobile and Orange. Also, more and more MVNOs are arriving on the scene competing with four major operators and reselling their networks. SIM cards can be bought at many places: shops, kiosk, newsagents, petrol stations, tobacconists or the stores of the network operators. Generally, a photo ID for purchase, but no registration of any kind is required. Managing your account online may require Polish language skills, as no English homepage is available. You can try Google Translate for navigating their websites. Nevertheless, the bonus system you have on a Polish SIM can be quite confusing to foreigners. Currently you can get mini, micro and nano SIMs. Although a nano SIM may be harder to get (but can be cut). Tethering and VoIP are available without any additional cost on all operators. 'Plus '(aka Polkomtel) The SIM card comes with a bilingual Polish/English leaflet. Managing your account online would require Polish language skills, as no English homepage is available. But since registration is not necessary, you can cope without. Plus has a very good coverage throughout the country on 2G and 3G while their 4G/LTE network is the most advanced nationwide right now: Plus Coverage Map and already covers 2/3 of the population. From 2014 4G/LTE is available on data prepaid cards with speeds up to 150 Mbps. Plus has still the highest rates in the country. '''Voice and data SIM card ' They still their ''Więcej ''(= more) tariff lines for voice and data up to 3G with these different starter packs: * ''Więcej do wszystkich ''(= more of everything): 5 PLN - default data rate 0.29 PLN/100 KB * ''Więcej internetu i SMS-ów ''(= more internet and SMS): 5 PLN - default data rate 0.05 PLN/100 KB. * ''Więcej w Plusie ''(more of Plus): 5 PLN - default rate rate: 0.29 PLN/100KB All three SIM cards don't include initial data. The need to be activated by code. *121*11*03# gives you 300 MB in 30 days for free. But take care, this bundle will auto-renew and cost 7 PLN from the second month. It can be stopped by *121*00*03#. On the ''Więcej internetu i SMS-ów ''you can add another 200 MB for 1 PLN by *136*11*03# just once. For more data you can add these packages: Packages can also be activated and deactivated on your personal account (in Polish). Check data balance by *136#. You can only activate one package per month. Overuse is at default rate. '''Data-only SIM card Their old green starter packs called "Startery Plus Nowy Internet na Kartę" have been phased out and replaced by the new red "JA Internet na Kartę" ''packages on 4G/LTE too: *5 PLN: 500 MB data included valid for 7 days, entitled to 5 times top-up bonus of 1 GB *15 PLN: 3 GB data included valid for 14 days, entitled to 12 times top-up bonus of 1 GB The new red SIM cards are misleadingly advertised as "5 GB" or "15 GB". This is only true if you add the bonuses when you top up for PLN 20 or more (see below). '''Data feature packs' These top ups apply to the old green Startery Plus Nowy Internet na Kartę ''as well as the new red ''JA Internet na Kartę ''plans. Bonus data only applies to the new packages 5 or 12 times. To purchase a package, log on at www.online.plus.pl with you 9-digit phone number and the last (!) four digits of your PUK or use USSD code *123# on your phone. Check balance by code *121#. Overuse is charged at a very low 0.01 PLN per 300 KB. By USSD code *121*11*03# the "night offer" can be activated. It gives you 200 GB high speed traffic in 30 days only in the night hours from 1:00am to 7:00am local time for 10 PLN. To stop auto-renewal, type *121*00*03#. T'echnical Settings''' *APN: internet (3G/2G only) *APN: plus (LTE/3G/2G) 'Play' Play, owned by P4, is the smallest of the 4 network operators with the most aggressive pricing. By the end of 2013 it had covered 80% of the population with 3G/UMTS on 900 and 2100 MHz which it misleadingly still calls "4G". But real 4G on 1800 MHz LTE is available for 78% of the population in 2015: Play Coverage Map (go to Internet. There it shows "4G/LTE" which is UMTS and LTE combined! The bright purple area is 3G/HSPA+, only the dark purple 4G/LTE.) Play has a limited number of its own network masts in the country covering only the main cities. But it is able to roam for free on all other Polish 2G/3G networks (there is no access to LTE of other networks) - as a result, almost every network mast (for any network) is actually allowing Play customers to connect for free - both for GSM and for data. (Note: only the voice+data packages can roam on non-Play towers, data-only packages do not roam). Their SIM card can be bought at kiosks, petrol stations and other points of sale: Play Store Locator. Play has one of the most confusing SIM card portfolios in Europe. They have different tariff lines with different add-ons and default rates. Generally, all tariff lines can be switched, but not to/from the cheapest rate called Play Internet na Kartę. http://www.play.pl/en contains an English description of some prepaid plans as well as instructions for choosing a plan, but lacks essential infos about the "Internet na karte" offer or how to terminate a package, which is only available in Polish or here. Play na Kartę Play na Kartę is their standard prepaid product line sold for 5 PLN in a starter pack. You can change from any tariff to this line by typing *163*6#. Card is valid for 10 days. Default data is high PLN 1.20 / MB. Top-ups are from 5 PLN valid for 5 days to 100 PLN valid for 150 days. They don't include bonus data. You need to add a data package (see below). Play na Kartę Lubię to! This different product line can be used with same starter. This tariff must be activated/changed by *163*7# and card is active for 10 days. Default internet is free, unlimited, but capped at slow 32 kbps. To prolong, you have to top up which gives you bonus internet. For every top up: * of up to 9 PLN, you get 50 MB bonus and 5 days validity * of up to 24 PLN, you get 200 MB bonus and 10 days validity * of up to 49 PLN, you get 500 MB bonus and 30 days validity * of up to 99 PLN, you get 1.5 GB bonus and 100 days validity * of 100 PLN or more, you get 3.5 GB bonus and 150 days vaildity For more data you need to add a package. These monthly data packs are for their products Play na Kartę '''and Play na Kartę Lubię to!:' * 300 MB: 5 PLN, Activation: *111*542*1# * 1 GB: 9 PLN, activation: *111*542*1# * 3 GB: 20 PLN, activation: *111*543*1# All packages auto-renew. To stop, type code and replace 1 by 2 at last digit. '''FORMUŁA Play na Kartę' FORMUŁA is another prepaid line. You can change any starter pack for 5 PLN to this tariff line by typing *163*10#. FORMUŁA 3x1 includes 1 GB for 30 days for 14 PLN. Default rate outside is 0.20 PLN per MB. As a promotion, you can activate FORMUŁA Play na Kartę by code *111*400*1# and test it for a week. After 7 days it automatically renews as a regular package. To stop, you need to type before the 7 days are over *111*402*2#. For more data on FORMUŁA Play na Kartę '''only, you can add these monthly add-ons: * 500 MB: PLN 9, activation: *111*404*1# * 1.5 GB: PLN 20, activation: *111*405*1# '''Play Internet na Kartę: Their product line Play Internet na Kartę has the cheapest data at slightly higher voice and text rates. Default data rate stays at very low 0.02 PLN per MB. This prepaid line cannot be changed with others. Users of Play Internet na Kartę have access to Play's own network only - unlike to the other tarrifs there is no national roaming available in this tarrif. It comes in three different starter packs with an allowance for the start and the 12 following months. So it might be not so convenient for travellers: * 9 PLN: with 1 GB for a start and 250 MB bonus every month for 12 months (= 3 GB). Default data rate is 0.02 PLN per MB. * 19 PLN: with 3 GB for a start and 500 MB bonus every month for 12 months (= 6 GB). * 50 PLN: with 1 GB realeased every month for 12 months (= 12 GB in total) To add more data, you need to top up these amounts which translates into data: Additionally so-called "unlimited internet packages" can be booked on Play Internet na Kartę''' tariff line only: * "unlimited" internet for 30 days: PLN 45, activation: *111*645*1# * "unlimited" internet for weekends (Sat/Sun): PLN 10, activation: *111*641*1# All these "unlimited" add-ons auto-renew and must be stopped by replacing 1 by 2 as last digit in the code. "Unlmited" is almost unlimited as they only throttle beyond 100 GB. '''Technical settings *APN: internet *check balance: *101# * check status of data package: use respective activation code and replace last digit by 3 * Website in Polish: http://www.Play.pl or basic info in English: http:www.play.pl/en RedBull Mobile RedBull Mobile is a joint venture between P4/Play and RedBull energy drinks. It is not a MVNO as it belongs to Play and sold at their stores as a different brand aimed at the urban youth. It uses the network of Play in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE: Play Coverage Map Availabilty SIM starter pack is sold at Play stores (Play Store Locator) and often given away for free e.g. at sports events. They offer free SIMs in promotions, but generally two starter packs for 5 and 9 PLN. You can change tariffs on *163#. 4G/LTE is available free of charge. On the old SIM cards LTE has to be activated every 30 days by typing *111*480*1# (this is not necessary on the new SIM cards). The 5 PLN starter has 25 MB preloaded, the 9 PLN starter 250 MB for a start. Data feature packages You can add these monthly data packages to BOTH starter packs: * 300 MB: PLN 5, activation: *111*547*1# * 1 GB: PLN 7, activation: *111*548*1# * 3 GB: PLN 20, activation: *111*549*1# * 10 GB: PLN 10, activation: *111*745*1# - Promotion! Cheapest internet in Poland right now! All packages auto-renew if not stopped by code.Stop by replacing 1 by 2 at last digit in code. When data volume is used up, speed will be throttled to 32 kbps. The 5 PLN starter pack, offers "unlimited" internet, calls and texts too. This is not for the 9 PLN pack: * "unlimited" for one day. Text RedBull code from RedBull package to 666 666 666 (free) * "unlimited" for three days: 3 PLN Activation: *111*614*1# * "unlimited" for seven days: 7 PLN. Activation: *111*615*1# "unlimited" has a FUP of 200 MB for one day, 300 MB for three days and 700 MB for a week in high speed. Beyond quota, data is almost shut off at 8 kbps! Packages auto-renew. Stop by replacing 1 by 2 in code. More info * APN: rbminternet * Website in Polish: http://www.redbullmobile.pl/ 'Orange' 2G and 3G, 4G/LTE (1800 MHz) -http://zasieg-orange.wp.pl/?footerlink=true&ticaid=1128aa%7CCoverage Orange Coverage Map reasonable coverage in Poland. LTE is open for prepaid where available. 'Availability' The best way is to buy "Orange Free na karte" starter. This starter pack is sold at 7 PLN with 2 GB included and at 20 PLN with 5 GB included plus the starter price as credit. If it is not available you can buy any Orange prepaid starter called YES for 5-10 PLN. It contains 1 GB for 10 days plus the start-up credit Later change the plan to "Orange Free na Kartę" by sending SMS "FREE" to 3033 (costs 0.29 PLN) or by sending code 101*40# (for free) to get the extra bonus for top-up. There is a computer system at *500 which lets you recharge the card or check the balance. More easily, you can check your balance with *124*#. By texting "START" to free number 8002, package validity will expand to 1 year for 3 PLN. In a promotion Orange gives out 3 GB valid for 30 days at 3 PLN. To activate, type *110*76# . Data feature packs Users of all Orange prepaid plans (incl. Orange Free na Karte plan) can buy following data packages: For activation text code to 260, for data balance check text code to 260. When data from packages 200 MB and 500 MB is used up, overuse is paid at standard rates (from 0.10 PLN/MB to 5 PLN/MB, depends on plan). When data from packages 2 GB and 5 GB is used up, you can still have connection for free, to the end of validity of package, but with 64 kbps download speed. Top up Top up vouchers are widely available in supermarkets, newsstands, petrol stations, grocery stores. For top up type: *125*# There are many websites that offer top up online. You can use for example Orange official webpage doladowania.orange.pl and top up by credit card (Visa or MasterCard). You can also top up a Polish Orange card on the international Orange top up web page - available in English: https://topup.orange.com only if you have an original SIM card from one of these countries (list) for verification. Users of Orange Free na Kartę plans only get free data packages for each top up that is the highest bonus in the country right now: You can check remaining data from bonus packages using *101*01# code or check bonus volume by sending a SMS with "ILE" to 411 (for 0.20 PLN). That are extra packages. You can still use money from top up for making calls, texting, transferring additional data (at 0.01 PLN for 100 kB) or buying additional packages (see above). Internet settings *APN: internet 'More information' *Website for the visitor offer in English: Orange nju. mobile Nju. mobile is the second brand of Orange in Poland aimed at young people. It's not a MVNO, but rather a subsidiary using Orange's network on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (for coverage see Orange). Availability Starter packs in mini and micro sizes are available in all Orange stores and further outlets. There are starters for 9 PLN and 20 PLN each with the same credit preloaded valid for 30 days. You can top up nju. mobile with regular Orange top up vouchers or the same ways than Orange (see above). Check balance by *127*1#. Data feature packages Default data is at 0.19 PLN per MB. You can add these monthly packages: Packages won't renew automatically. Another ongoing promotion: If you have already spent 1.20 PLN on any given day on domestic calls, texts or data, the rest of your domestic calls and text and 250 MB of data will be free. You can opt in this promotion "for eternity" by typing *127*64# for a subscription fee of 6 PLN paid only once. Internet settings * APN: internet 'T-Mobile' T-Mobile Poland has a fair coverage on 2G, 3G and very limited LTE in the country, which has started in summer 2014: coverage map (for LTE scroll). LTE is open for prepaid where available. 'Availability ' They sell their prepaid starter pack "Internet Strong LTE" for 5 PLN with 1 GB included valid for 5 days. 'Data feature packs' The following data packages are offered: *daily rate for 2 PLN with 250 MB high speed volume.The daily rate is only debited when going online on that day. A day is a 0:00-23:59 hrs calendar day. Activation: *100*863#, status: *100*863#1, deactivation: *100*863#2 This is the default rate for data. *1 GB in 30 days for 10 PLN. Activation: *100*862#, status: *100*862*1#, deactivation: *100*862*2# *3 GB in 30 days for 20 PLN. Activation: *100*861#, status: *100*861*1#, deactivation: *100*861*2# *6 GB in 30 days for 30 PLN. Activation: *100*860#, status: *100*860*1#, deactivation: *100*860*2# Recently, they introduced a new line of data add-ons: When daily or monthly data allowance is used up, line will be throttled to 16 Kbps. Packs will renew automatically if there is credit and not deactivated. The 30-day waiting period can be bypassed by sending an SMS with text NIE to 80333. 'Internet settings' APN: internet 'More information' *balance check: *101# *top up: *111*# 'Lycamobile' The English operator Lycamobile opened its Polish branch in 2011. It is operating as MVNO on the good Plus network in 2G, 3G and since June 2015 4G/LTE offering data rates well below the network provider. For coverage see Plus above. 'Availability ' Their SIM cards are available for free in micro-, mini- or nano size in their outlets. They have many agencies around the country in newsstands, kiosks, supermarkets and online sent to a Polish address. Top-ups can be purchased there as well in 5, 10, 20, 30, 50 and 100 PLN sizes. You are expected to make a top-up right away, as the SIM doesen't include credit. It's valid for 6 months without being recharged. Top-ups are also available online. Foreign credit cards accepted. The site has an English option. When topping up, the site asks for an ID number and a local address. The ID can be a PESEL (Poland national ID) or any other ID. Can use your passport and hotel address. 'Data feature packs' The following heavily reduced monthly data rates are available to be booked on the SIM For activation, send USSD code and press . To check status dial *137#. These packages will automatically renew if there is credit. To stop, call customer service on 322 or dial *190# at latest 20.00 h on the day of expirery of the old pack. Default data rate outside of these packages displayed above is 0.21 PLN per MB. 'Internet settings' *APN: data.lycamobile.pl *Username: lmpl (that's lowecase L, not capital i). *Password: plus * Tethering may be blocked by Lycamobile Klucz Mobile Klucz Mobile is another new MVNO on the good Plus network in 2G and 3G (see above). It started in 2013 and has very cheap international call rates and internet too. Availablilty Their SIM card may be hard to find. That's why they publish this list of outlets: Klucz Mobile Sales Points. All Teletorium stores have it too. The SIM is for free and credit stays alive for 360 days. Data feature packs Default rate is 0.20 PLN per MB. So add one of these monthly packs: For activation, type code and press . Check balance by *100# and status of active packages by *121# Internet settings * APN: www.klucz.net Heyah Heyah is a long established MVNO on the T-Mobile network (coverage and stores see above) in 2G and 3G. Availability Heyah prepaid SIM cards are available for 5 PLN (or discounted for 3 PLN) including the same credit valid for 7 days at T-Mobile stores, the leading retailer Carrefour, Globi and a lot of other stores. Top ups can be made there or online and are valid for 100 days. Check balance by *108#. Default data rate Standard rate is 3 PLN up to 10 MB and 6 PLN up to 100 MB. This can be changed to a daily rate of 0.29 PLN for 50 MB in one calender day (until 23:59 hrs), beyond throttled to 16 kbps. Activation code is *100*815# and free for the 1st time, then 3 PLN per activation. Deactivation by *100*815*2# Data feature packs For more data, you can add these packages: For activation type code and . All packages renew automatically. For deactivation and credit check, see T-Mobile section. Internet settings * APN: internet * Username and password: heyah More information *top up: *109*# Virgin Mobile Virgin Mobile started as MVNO in Poland in 2012. It uses the Play network on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE where available. Where Play network is not available, VM can roam in T-Mobile 2G/3G, without any surcharge. Availability ''' Their starter packs are available online or in a lot of stores: Virgin mobile Store Locator for PLN 5. Top ups can be made online after registration by international credit card or PayPal too. Credit stays alive for one year. '''Data feature packs The following monthly data packs can be loaded on the SIM: Check balance by *101# and data balance by *108#. Freemium With #Freemium offer you can get 30 domestic minutes, 30 domestic SMS and 300MB, each month, for completely free. Offer can be activated on every Virgin Mobile SIM card by code *222*000#. Free packages renew automatically after 30 days, but unused packages don't roll forward into next period. After 6 months offer automatically deactivates, but then it can be activated again. When data volume is used up, speed will be throttled to 32 kbps. In #Freemium the following data packs are available: Validity is the same as free packages. Eg. you activated Freemium offer in Oct 15th and you have bought extra data pack in 25th Oct. In Nov 15th all unused data will be cleared and then free 300MB package will be given. Balance of free and paid packages can be checked by *222#. Internet settings * APN: internet